closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sony Pictures Animation/Summary
Under Construction We are revamping the entire page. Stay tuned. 1st (Known) Logo (Fall 2005 -September 28th, 2006; Fall 2010-July 29th, 2011) Logo: On a white floor against a white background, the blue words "a n i m a t i o n" stands on the floor with the shadowed reflection in front of it. The words "s o n y p I c t u r e s" fades in above "a n i m a t i o n". Variants: *On one trailer for Open Season, the logo is depicted on Boog's TV screen. *On The Smurfs, a still version is used. FX/SFX: The zooming and the fading. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds or music from the trailers/TV spots. Music/Sounds Variant: On The Smurfs version, the opening stinger, continuing from the Columbia Pictures variant, plays over it and it carries over to The K Entertainment Company logo. Availability: Extremely rare. It only appears on the advertising for Open Season and The Smurfs. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (September 29, 2006 - December 2, 2011) Nickname: "Extreme Letters" Logo: *Normal: On a white background, a blue "t" jumps out of nowhere. As a blue "n" runs by, a blue "o" rolls down and a blue "i" slides while a blue "a" spins around. Then "i" comes back, trips, and loses its dot. A blue "m" dodges it and it hits the "a". The dot bounces off a ton of letters while the (now dotless) "i" tries to catch it. Then all the letters bounce back and are revealed to be the letters in the word "animation". Then the words "S O N Y P I C T U R E S" drop on the word "animation". The logo slowly zooms out until all the letters fall down. *Shorts: The camera zooms forward throughout the animation. On the same background as before, we see "a n I m a t I n". Suddenly, the "o" drops down and squeezes between "i" & "n". "o" then knocks "i" & "n" out sending the dot on the "I" throwing itself to the left. The "m" crawls slightly left as the "n" rapidly changes into the ping-pong racket sending the "i"'s dot back to it belongs before changing back into "n". "S O N Y P I C T U R E S" animates as usual. The end of the normal animation plays. Variants: *On Open Season 3, the logo is sped-up and freezes instead of falling down. *On The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol, the freeze variant from Open Season 3 is used, but plays at normal speed. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A fast-paced jazzy fanfare. When the letters crash, a depressed crowd is heard groaning. Music/Sounds Variant: *The shorts version has the music playing over the Columbia Pictures logo before cutting to the said version. *The OS3 variant has the opening song starting over it. *The SCC variant has the opening theme playing over it. Availability: Common. The normal version is seen on the first two Open Season movies. The shorts version is seen on the OS mini movie Boog and Elliott Midnight Bun Run. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (Fall 2011 - present) Logo: *Early: We see the words "Sony Pictures" at the top and the word "Animation" below it on the white background in blue. It is similar to The Smurfs version. *Later: We see the letters of the text coming in bouncing in different ways until the text is formed as before. Variants: *Early:On the final trailer and TV spots for Arthur Christmas (Where it first debuted) and the offcial trailer and TV spots for The Pirates! Band of Misfits it is shared with the Aardman logo. * Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment